


let's pray we stay young stay made of lightning

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barely Legal, Cigarettes, Dom Niall, F/M, Gen, Girl niall, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kinky Niall, Loss of Virginity, No Condom, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, Squirting, Sub Zayn, Vibrators, What Have I Done, anal penetration, girl louis, idk what bareback means, is that barebacking????, its all smut, its pot, too much smut, ziall sex!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses her virginity to Harry. Ziall sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am the almighty queen of abrupt endings
> 
>  
> 
> Not edited yet bc i am crap ill do it tomorrow i pinky promise

Footballers are a big deal in high school, if the way Niall hops ridiculously in her boyfriend's jersey, cheering over a fucking practice had anything to say about it. The yellow bra she'd taken off on her way to the field is hanging out of Louis' jacket pocket, barely on purpose and mostly because her cigarettes are in that same pocket. Maybe.

"Yeah baby!" the blonde cheers, making her best friend grimace around an unlit cigarette. She couldn't blame her idiot best friend though, at least Niall was getting laid.

"Spit that out, you look like a loser." Niall calls over her shoulder, bouncing down the stadium stairs. They are literally the only ones here. Because, as mentioned, it is only a fucking _practice_.

"Your lover boy smokes too!" Louis shouts, not bothering to follow her.

"But he's sexy!"

 ***

When Niall makes it on the field, she does the whole cliche of running and jumping into Zayn's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She jumped too high to actually reach his lips from her position, as her thighs are more on his ribs than his hips, so she settles for kissing his sweat matted hair, giggling when his hands settles on her butt.

"Look so good in my jersey," he buries his sweaty face in her chest, sighing happily when realizes she isn't wearing a bra. Her bare tits are against his jersey. The only thing stopping him from fucking her right here on this god damned football field was the sound of someone clearing their throat beside him. That, and probably like six other things. Whatever.

"What's up?" Zayn asks, seeing Harry scratching his frizzy, dampened curls awkwardly.

"I actually wanted to talk to Niall," Zayn raises his (perfectly sculpted (he'd kill Niall if she ever told anybody)) eyebrow then looks up at his girlfriend, shrugging and adjusting her higher up his ribs. He isn't so insecure as to not let his girl talk to guys, but he isn't stupid enough to let them do so alone if he could prevent it, either.

Niall's hot and out drinks any guy Zayn's ever met, not to mention she actually gets off on anal sex, plus she's really funny. He's not letting someone take her from him. He's got that locked down.

"What's uh. What's up with your friend?" Harry asks Niall quietly, though they're the only three still on this side of the field.

"All these months and he still thinks you're just my friend? I think he's concussed..." She stage whispers to Zayn.

Harry rolls his eyes, hands on his slender hips. "I meant the broad in the bleachers."

Niall patts Zayn's chest, unwrapping her legs to jump down. Already defensive and ready to attack. " _What_  do you mean 'what's up' with her?"

Zayn puts his hand on her lower back, trying to sooth her and muttering a pleading "babe," under his breath.

"Like, what's her deal?" he waves his hands, uncomfortable at not knowing what to say. It isn't exactly a common thing for _Harry Styles_  to be socially awkward.

Niall takes in a sharp breathe, raising her finger prepared to proper cuss him out when Harry cuts her off with an obvious bout of courage.

"You think I'm her type? She uh, she into dudes?"

And yeah, okay. Niall's taken back- not that it's shocking or anything that someone would be interested in Louis, she's fucking gorgeous but Harry. For whatever ever reason has girls swooning over him left and bloody fucking right. There's literal competitions over who can get Harry to smile at them first (fucking _freshman_ ) and here Prince Charming is. Flustered and tongue tied over her socially ranked average nobody best friend. It was cute.

Niall clears her throat before saying "Mhm, yeah. She's straight. She. Likes guys,"

Harry appears relieved and definitely more relaxed, he even smiles. "So she won't like, hit me or something if I can for her number?"

"Don't be so basic Harry." Niall rolls her eyes, smiling when a brilliant plan comes to mind. "Come to mine later with Zayn."

***

"You force me to spend the night and won't even let me smoke in your room, why are we still friends?" Louis asks, blowing smoke out of Niall's window with her arm hanging out entirely.

"I asked you to hangout, you're the one who suggested staying the night." Niall rolls her eyes, putting more bobby pins into her long blonde hair.

"Zayn's coming by later," Niall purposely doesn't mention Harry.The plan is to act like Harry was already hanging out with Zayn and Zayn didn't want to be rude so he brought him along.

"Bobby might be home later, but I'm like, a thousand percent sure he's staying at his girlfriend's tonight so it's just us and Greg, and probably Liam."

Louis closes the window and flops down on Niall's bed. "That's so weird, innit?"

"I know!" Niall lays next to Louis on her stomach. "Not because they're like gay or whatever. But they met through their parents... who fuck each other!" they both grimace. "Zayn just text, they're here."

"They?"

***

After about ten minutes of official introduction and weak attempts at small talk, Niall and Zayn completely abandon Louis with Harry. It wasn't all that awkward though, they shared a laugh at the moans coming through the vents, especially since there were more of Zayn's than Niall's.

"You smoke?" Harry asks after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah. We have to go in the basement though,"

Harry groans and Louis cuts him off before he could complain. "They have a really nice basement! It's like a hang out for when her dad doesn't want kids in his living room."

Louis leads him to the basement as if she were in her own home. She had a feeling Harry was looking at her ass (mentally praising herself for not putting pants over Niall's borrowed shorts) but she ignores it.

She grabs the huge ashtray from the bar and sits cross legged on one of the love seats, moving her knee up a little when Harry sits next to her. There are two other couches and three huge chairs but, okay. When she looks over at him he was concentrating with his eyes squinted at a pipe, she almost laughs until she seen (and smelled) it was definitely not tobacco.

"Oh, okay." She says mostly to herself.

"You want first hit?" Harry smiles at her. She shrugs and he takes that as a yes, holding the pipe to her lips rather than letting her do it herself. Louis has smoked pot before, but nothing as strong as whatever Harry has. One hit and she's already feeling floaty and giggly.

They smoke for a bit, until Harry says the rest was hash and put the bowl on the table. His hand rests high on Louis' inner thigh, she can feel his pinky occasionally brush the fabric covering her crotch. She smiles at him (at everything really, cannabis is a lovely thing), his bottom lip caged between his teeth and before she could blink it was released and pressed against her own, the hand on her thigh gently rubbing her through her shorts. She kissed back for a second before pushing him back.

Harry looked startled like he was about to apologize when Louis pushed herself to her knees and straddled his lap, thrusting her tongue in his open mouth. His large hands slipped under shorts to ass cheeks, pushing and pulling her back and forth to rub crotch against his.

"Are you on the pill?" Harry against against her lips, sitting them both up so he could flip her on her back. He likes to be in control, and in his experience no girl has ever complained about him doing all the work.

Louis shook her head. "I'm a virgin,"

Harry moaned into her neck, her could feel how slick she already was through the shorts, she was probably so tight and hot...

"Wait what?" Harry pulled back to look at her face. "You fucked that guy Stan, he bragged about it after our game."

Louis rolled her eyes. Of course Stan did. "He was like," She held up her thumb "this big. It didn't even count." Harry made a strange face and for a second she thought maybe his was that big as well and maybe he was offended, until he started laughing.

"He made it seem like he wrecked you!"

"Will you?" Louis asked shyly.

Harry shook his head, "Only ass holes and douche bags talk about that shit."

Louis giggled (if Harry mentioned it when she's sober she'd obviously deny it) and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward to lay on her again.

"I meant will you wreck me?" She whispered.

Harry felt dizzy. He didn't break eye contact with her as he slid her shorts down her legs. She was a little reluctant to spread her thighs far enough for him to fully see her cunt, so he kissed her thighs sweetly to relax her.

"Has anyone ever eaten you out?" Harry asked. Louis shook her head no.

He licked at her thighs with the tip of his tongue, getting her somewhat used to the feeling of it. He couldn't stop thinking though, about how much of a fucking idiot Stan was. Stan was the reason Harry started to notice Louis in the first place. He'd brag about their sex life and how freaky Louis was in bed and had even shown pictures she sent him of her ass in thongs but in reality the kid never even licked her out. Pathetic.

"You're gunna let me though, right baby?" he sponged kisses up Louis' soft thighs. He didn't need to see her nod to know she said yes, the subtle buck of her hips as she spread her legs wider was all the answer he needed.

She was, and Harry's been with plenty of virgins (twelve, but who's counting), really wet and really really tight. Louis yelped and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him away when he sucked her clit without warning. He kissed it in apology and extra carefully stayed away from directly touching it, licking a circle around it to avoid the painful side of sensitivity. She would already experience pain if she let him fuck her (considering she claimed Stan hadn't popped her cherry), the least he could do is give her a an orgasm that makes her black out. Even if she didn't, she was hot enough, Harry figured.  
Louis gasped when Harry put his finger in her, only thrusting it twice before adding a second and making a scissoring motion with the digits. She could feel the slight ache of the stretch combined with velvety softness of his tongue, palming her tits under her shirt and over her bra, she felt sexy and happy enough to cry although she was a little dizzy and so so close to coming.

"Haaaa-" his name cut off by a loud moan. Her back arched from the pleasure of her orgasm causing her pelvic bone to grind harder into Harry's face, her overly sensitive clit pressed into Harry's nose and out of pure reflex she kicked him, hard enough to make him fall to his ass from the squatting position he was in.

"Holy shit," she wasn't entirely sober, still high from the smoke and now the intensity of an orgasm.

"I can't tell if that was good or bad..." Harry said, sounding a bit shocked.

Louis laughed, closing her eyes to avoid looking at him, giving in to the tired feeling. "So good, so very good." She added a double thumbs up for emphasism.

Harry laughed quietly, "Do I get a kiss then? Since I did such a very good job?"

Louis sighed contently and nodded. "You get two kisses,"

Harry wasted little time in getting up to hover her, kissing all over her face when her lips gave little response.

"Did you still want..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to sound like a douche, or act like one by just doing it anyways. Like some guys he sadly knows.

"Can't leave you hangin', after that. Your face is all sticky."

 

 

//

 

 

Harry convinced Louis to move to the bigger couch (leather and much easier to clean than whatever material the love seat Louis leaked all over was) with persuasion to carry her. He didn't know much about her but it definitely seemed like a very Louis thing to do when she went limp and made herself deadweight.

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked as his dick throbbed, naked tip resting against her tiny hole.

"You're making me nervous." She told him in a whisper, eyes closed.

"What? Why? I'll still talk to you after, we can wait if you want,"

Louis rolled her eyes. "I meant about the pain of it all. If I was worried about that shit I'd be upstairs next to Niall and Zayn sleepin' while they're doin' it."

"Okay," Harry pushed the head of his cock in slowly, watching her face for signs of discomfort (inevitable). When he saw little, he thrust the rest in squeezed his eyes tight, both of them breathing loudly.

"Alright?"

"Feels weird," Louis confessed. "If you go faster will it feel good then?"

"Harry shook his head. "Probably not,"

"Just go like, regular and don't stop unless I push you."

So he did. Reluctantly at first, not wanting to hurt her more than necessary. Finally, after what felt like hours but was realistically probably only three minutes, Louis' laboured breathing turned into unsure moans and Harry fought back his orgasm to give her a moment and let her decide whether she liked it or not.

Harry lifted her thigh higher on his hip and Louis let out a surprised moan at the slight angle change. Louis' hand slipped from his shoulder to the back of his head, tugging his sweaty curls and pushing him over the edge. He pulled out of her mid orgasm, stroking himself the rest of the way. He used two fingers to sweep up his own come leaking from him not pulling out fast enough and scissored them around her clit, shaking his hand numbingly fast until he felt her shaking and humping her hips in the air. Her pussy gushed, most of the liquid squirting on his black shirt. His first thought was that he's never, ever washing this shirt and his second was that he might possibly love this girl.

"Holy shit." Louis panted.

"Yeah," Harry agreed just as shocked.

 

 

//

 

 

They cleaned up (Harry cleaned up and Louis pointed to spots he missed while she smoked a cigarette) and went back upstairs. Louis was a little surprised when Harry sat practically on top of her, leaning on her with his hand on her thigh but it felt oddly comfortable so she didn't say anything. She leaned her head on his shoulder and zoned out on the television until and Zayn came bouncing down the stairs. Harry didn't shift or try to move away from her when the other two seen them, so Louis didn't either.

"Y'all are cute." Niall commented as she passed them on her way to the kitchen.

Zayn smiled with his tongue between his teeth, slipping his shoes on by the front door. "I'm stayin' here tonight bro, want me to drop you on my way to get a pizza?"

"Uh," Harry looked at Louis. She whispered "You can stay," and he laughed softly, happily. Relieved.

"I'm stayin' too I guess. Want me to go with you though?" Harry offered.

"Go with him so we can talk crap about you guys." Niall demanded Harry, kissing Zayn on the mouth. "Get one with cheese and mushrooms."

The second the boys were out the door Niall was asking questions.

"What did you guys do?"

"Before or after laughing at your man squealing like a pig?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Ew why were you listening? No seriously though, what did you guys do?"

 

 

//

 

 

The boys came back with the pizzas after Louis finished telling Niall what she'd done with Harry in her basement. Niall made a few mock gagging faces before asking the more serious questions, like are they going to date or do it again when Zayn and Harry walked in before Louis had to answer.

Sure Louis thought Harry was cute, she did have eyes for Christ sake, but she didn't know him or enough about him to even think about starting a relationship. It was crazy.

Harry had apparently changed during the time he was gone, his shirt was now a Bob Marley shirt she knows she's seen Zayn in at least seven times. Louis didn't think much of it when Harry suggested they eat in the basement, figuring it was so they could smoke. Until Zayn choked on his spit and tried to disguise it with a cough while Niall patted his back.

It wasn't awkward though. Zayn and Niall sat practically on top of either, feeding each other and stealing bites when the other wasn't paying attention Harry sat on a different couch across from Louis. He patted the seat next him and Louis didn't even have to think about it before she was already standing up and walking towards him.

"You don't expect me to feed you too, do you?" She joked, Harry grinned at her through hooded eyes.

Eventually they all fell asleep. Niall and Zayn on one couch, cuddled under a blanket. Louis and Harry on another couch, Harry's head inside of Louis' hoodie resting on her belly.

The next day Louis got a text when she was at her locker. The contact was labeled "Boyfriend", all it said was "hiiiii:p".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a ziall chapter so weyhey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not edited I'm so incredibly (not really at all) sorry

If you were to ask anyone who knew him what Zayn was like in bed they would probably say he likes to be in control. They would probably assume he's quiet save for a few grunts and that he's rough. They would be wrong though. 

"Are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to tie you?" Niall raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side as her small fingers wrapped around Zayn's wrists, effectively pulling his hands away from her ass. 

Zayn groaned at the thought of being tied, completely helpless at Niall's mercy. His hips bucked up on reflex, making the girl above him shake her head, tutting him. She leaned over to reach in her underwear drawer and picked out the first two thongs she seen, knotting them together on Zayn's wrists and sliding it through a brass swirl of her headboard. It was more of an illusion of restraint than an actual restraint. Zayn loved it. 

Niall took something else from the drawer before she closed it, Zayn didn't have to see it to know what it was. It was purple and skinny, about four inches long. Niall used the bars of the headboard to scoot herself up to Zayn's chest, her pussy leaving a slick trail as she slid. She leaned back with one hand on the side of Zayn's hip for support, propping her feet on either side of his head so her cunt was close enough to his face that if he really tried, he could probably get his tongue in there. Niall let out a small moan when she put the vibrator in her, mostly for show since it was too small for any real reaction. The back of her hand hit Zayn's chin every time she pulled it back. 

When the toy was wet enough, she put the tip of it against Zayn's lips. "Kiss it, but don't be greedy." she warned. He obeyed. 

Niall shuffled down to sit between his legs, smiling at the precum oozing from Zayn's cock. She put her hand under his thigh, signing for him to bend his knees. In one quick move, she forced the vibrator into his ass with about an inch hanging out, and switched it on. 

Zayn moaned and groaned loudly, bucking his hips and pulling at the underwear restraints. Niall forced his hips back down to the mattress and leaned over him. "If you unknot those you'll lick me out and we'll go back downstairs, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry I'm sorry," Zayn hissed. His arms stilled but his hips still jumped. 

She pinches both of his nipples with both hands as she swings her leg over his hip. Niall grinds her pussy along the base of Zayn's cock, drawing out more moans from the boy. Niall releases one of his nipples, kissing it in empty apology and reaches behind her to make sure the vibrator isn't slipping out. 

"I'm gunna fuck you," she tells him. "Then I'm gunna sit on that beautiful face of yours." she promised. 

"Are you real?" he whined.

Niall lines him up and sinks down, gasping at the fullness. She ground her hips down before raising them and slamming back down again. Fast and hard. She pushes herself all the way up until just the head is in then she sits back down again hard enough that his balls literally slap against her ass, adding to the obscene slapping sound their thighs create. She's so caught up in her movements she almost doesn't notice Zayn is coming. She wouldn't of if it weren't for Zayn arching his back and practically crying out that he is indeed- coming. 

She's slows down the rhythm of her hips, helping him ride out his orgasm knowing from experience he won't get soft for a few minutes. Once his breathing calmed a bit, she sat up and hovered above him with her hand on his shoulder. She used two fingers to circle her clit in fast motions until her hips were twitching and her cunt was leaking a mix of both their fluids on Zayn's abs. 

"Babe," his voice sounded wrecked, and she knew why. Quickly she leaned back and pulled the vibrator out of him, clicking it off and tossing it on the floor. It would have to be washed with more than just hand sanitizer like she usually used. 

"You didn't sit on my face," Zayn croaked.

Niall scrunched her nose as she worked the knots of the panties. "Said it to work you up." 

When his hands were free he wrapped his arms around Niall's body, pressing her into him and they just laid there. Zayn thought Niall had fallen asleep until she broke the silence. 

"I'm hungry," Zayn laughed.

They went to the bathroom to wipe off. Zayn used Niall's mouthwash (she prefers peppermint while Bobby and Greg use whatever is on sale) and he drank straight from the bottle. He looked cute though, so her only retaliation was to steal his glasses and put them on her own face. He caught he before she could get away though, and distracted her with kisses while he stole them back. Claiming he needed them to drive. 

When she bounced down the stairs with Zayn a step behind her, Niall felt smug when she seen her best friend and her boyfriend's best friend cuddling on her sofa. 

"Y'all are cute."


End file.
